Blackhawk Vol 1 32
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Gregorio, tyrant * Oracle of Deyla ** Gregorio's killer ** shipboard bomb planter ** Oracle's guards and servants ** Oracle's diver-tending ship crewmen Other Characters: * Bulgonian Minister of State * crew of SS Victorious Locations: * ** Cave of the Oracle of * ** Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * S.S. Victorious, passenger steamship * Oracle's dive-tending ship | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Murder In Muchogusto" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Paquita, secretary * Vice-Presidente Dr. Celadoro Other Characters: * Presidente Mazeppo * General Bombombo * Presidente Quirrilo, RIP * Presidente Forbodo, RIP Locations: * ** Items: * water pistol Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Flying Fish | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mokai Locations: * Items: * Prode's powered armor swimming/flying suit Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker4_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Crypt of Terror | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Frayman, archaeologist ** Kassim, hench Other Characters: * caravan workers Locations: * n Desert ** hillside tomb Items: * ancient super fuel formula Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Last issue for Harry Stein as Editor, replaced next month by Alfred Grenet. * Last bi-monthly issue. * Oracle of Deyla: ** First appearance in this magazine of the Lockheed F-90Bs, replacing the team's North American F-86 Sabres. The publishing-time first appearance of the F-90B was in , June 1950. As with the earlier Sabre jets, these aircraft are called only "Blackhawk Planes" for the time being, and not identified by manufacturer, model number, or brand. ** Delya might be the name of a nation, a region, or the cave itself. People around the Oracle's cave look Asian. Oracle herself looks European. Two thousand miles away, the Latino tyrant Gregorio is gunned down in his own capital city, which is not named. If all these things are true, then it seems as if Delya is in northeastern China or southeastern Russia and Gregorio's country is someplace in or near the Philippines. * Muchogusto: The plane that air-drops Chop Chop into Muchogusto appears to be an XF5F Skyrocket. * Crypt of Terror: ** Blackhawk gets head-konked for at least the forty-first time, knocked out, with a big rock. ** Frayman claimed to have found a secret ancient Egyptian formula, for "the force that built the pyramids," a fuel, by which they powered a vast mechanical hoist. Blackhawk intended to turn over the formula to the government for the benefit of the world. It was never heard of again. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #32, Aug 1950 }}